Rain
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Shane sighed as he looked up at the stars, each one possessing a unique and indescribable beauty. But that beauty was nothing compared to the girl that lay next to him. Can Mitchie's fantasy bring the two closer than they've ever been? Smitchie. Oneshot.


**_A/n:_** Bonjour, i'm not sure what's up with me lately but i'm going absolutely oneshot crazy. This is my third one in about four days, I just love them :) Anyway, enjoy :)

I warn you now....this is cheesetastic!

I own nothing :( Sad times.

**_

* * *

_****_Rain:_**

Shane sighed as he looked up at the stars, each one shining brightly, each one possessing a unique and indescribable beauty. But that beauty was nothing compared to the girl that lay next to him, the warmth of her body radiating from her, filling Shane with bliss and hope. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt her move, her velvety hand gliding over his own, he stiffened slightly, the minute impact causing shivers throughout his body. Shane could gently hear the sound of her breathing, the hypnotic sound keeping his heart lifted and his own lungs working, it was such a peaceful sound, a sound that he could listen to for hours.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Mitchie started, ready to delve into her inner mind.

"Yep" Shane said simply, his eyes remaining on the dark night sky, he could see Mitchie from the corner of his eyes, her head twisted to analyse him. "You're wondering if there's more to life than what we can see, if there's other things out there" Shane recited, a smirk upon his face as he almost heard Mitchie break into a smile.

"How did you know that?" She asked, her eye delving into the possibility as she studied the sky.

"I know everything about you Miss Torres" Shane said smugly.

"No you don't" Mitchie said with a smile.

"Trust me, I do" Shane retorted, turning his body so he could bath in the magnificence that was his best friend, Mitchie mirrored his actions.

"My favourite colour?"

"Red" Shane said instantly.

"Well- that was an easy one" Mitchie hesitated. "Food"

"Taco's"

"Lucky guess." Mitchie responded, chewing lightly on her lip. "Favourite band?"

"Connect three" Shane replied smugly, watching Mitchie blush a little.

"Film?"

"Besides anything I've been in?" Shane said with a conceited laugh as he watched Mitchie roll her eyes. "Dirty Dancing" Mitchie groaned. "Come on Mitch, give me a hard one" Shane probed, sliding his body a little closer to hers.

"Ok-" Mitchie started, hesitating as she thought of a difficult question, a question so personal, so revealing that he couldn't possibly know the answer. "What is my romantic fantasy?" Mitchie questioned, raising one eyebrow as she rested her hand in her palm. Shane studied her for a second as he paused, his mind ploughing through every conversation they had had about romance.

"Dancing in the rain." Shane replied quietly, matching her penetrating glare. Mitchie opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it again. "Just face it Mitch, I know everything about you" Shane said with a chuckle.

_Not everything._

Mitchie thought, after all, he didn't know Mitchie was completely and utterly, head over heels in love with him. And he never would.

"Fine you know everything about me" Mitchie surrendered, twisting on to her back once more, she heard Shane do the same, but he must have been closer, their hands were now touching, the backs of their hands meeting in the middle of their bodies. Mitchie's breath caught in her throat as she felt Shane's finger glide over her own, gently stroking it. Or had he? Mitchie quickly shook it off, he wouldn't have, it must've been her imagination.

"That's such a terrible fantasy" Shane murmured, relishing in the idea.

"You would think that, you hate rain." Mitchie replied, casually, ignoring the blood that was pumping furiously throughout her body.

"I don't _hate _it" Shane replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought of it.

"Yes you do" Mitchie said, her voice quavering but she quickly passed it off as a cough. "You hate it because it ruins your hair and because it's dirty" Mitchie recited, using a sentence that he himself had said weeks before.

"That is true, it's disgusting" Shane replied with a nod. "I guess you know some stuff about me as well" He said with a laugh, readjusting his position, missing Mitchie's sharp inhale as she swore his finger brushed over hers once more.

* * *

Mitchie wasn't sure what the time was anymore, but she knew it was late, she wasn't sure how long she had spent dwelling over the accidental, or maybe purposeful hand touch. But she knew it had been too long, she knew she was over analysing everything. Shane was still by her side, his body relaxed and quiet, sending comfort and radiance towards her. Mitchie opened her eyes, the sparkling stars had now disappeared, the night's sky being dominated by a dark cloud, a cloud that seemed to take over the whole atmosphere.

Mitchie jolted slightly as she felt a large, cooling droplet of water hit her cheek, the sensation of the strange conicedental weather stunning her. Suddenly, the sky seemed to open, hundreds more droplets following the same path, all colliding with earth, with Shane and Mitchie.

"We should get in," Mitchie said quietly as she propped herself up on her elbows. Shane darted up at her words, circling and towering over her, a playful smile upon his face. "Care to dance?" He whispered, holding out his hand to a baffled and confounded Mitchie. "Well?" Shane whispered, stretching his hand out a little further, the motion pulling Mitchie from her paralysed trance, she merely smiled up at him, before placing her hand in his and clambering to her feet.

"Are you sure about this Shane, I mean, it's a little cheesy....and you hate rain" Mitchie stated as she felt Shane's hand wrap around her slender waste, his other hand holding hers.

"Not cheesy, Mitch, romantic. I want you to have your fantasy" Shane whispered sincerely, smiling at Mitchie's stunned features. Mitchie wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she was enjoying it, she slowly placed her free hand upon the back of his neck, thankful when he began to lead, especially considering her knees were weak, and her mind unable to think.

Mitchie was twirled around in the downpour of rain, her feet moving into time with Shane's. Their bodies moving in synchronisation, neither discomposed by the lack of music, neither needed it. Mitchie lifted her eyes to look up at Shane, his face twisted into a look of ecstasy and excitement, streams of water dripping down his face, his intense gaze suddenly locking onto hers and causing a shudder to disperse throughout her body.

Mitchie gasped as she felt her body being lifted, before placed carefully back on the ground, her body then once again moving time with Shane's, each step bring them closer together. Mitchie could feel the rain penetrating her skin, her clothes now no protection against the sharp determined water. She knew her mascara would be covering the majority of her face, gliding down her cheeks like black tears, but she didn't care about that, or anything else.

Mitchie bit her lip harshly as the pair twirled around the grass, clutching onto eachother as the refreshing and invigograting rain collided with their dancing bodies. Mitchie pressed down harder on her lip as she felt Shane's hand glide further down her back, she had to check this wasn't a dream. Mitchie smiled as a small pulsation of pain pierced through her lip, this was real. Mitchie knew she wasn't really dancing, merely being led around like a puppet, her legs unable to move in strong motions, her knees quivering from the quiet, intense closeness. Neither broke apart when a resounding echo of thunder rumbled above them, the deep, boisturous howls of the unsettled sky not being enough to break the pair from their dancing trance.

Mitchie's heart was suddenly ramming confidently against her chest, her body craving the closeness, the sensation of Shane's body against hers, so she bought her other hand up to his neck, closing the unwanted space between their bodies. She closed her eyes, her feet still pulling her compatibly with Shane, her breath increasing as she felt his second hand press securely against her back, pulling her body ever closer, their hips grinding eagerly against each other. This was too much for Mitchie to handle, she wanted him, she needed him, and she couldn't control herself anymore. She rose her head, locking her eyes passionately against Shane's, her smile now in the past as a thousand thoughts swamped her mind, her body desiring more, her lips demanding more. Her eyes glazed over his moisture infused, wavy hair before placing her eyes solidly upon his lips.

Her breath was thick and heavy as her chest heaved against Shane's, her mind not even realising, that they were both immobile, both breathless. Shane looked down at his best friend, his lungs working solidly to prevent him succumbing to unconsciousness, her eyes were clearly upon his lips, her hands holding securely onto his neck. He couldn't resist anymore, he gulped minutely, as her black eyes looked up at him, expressionless, yet speaking to him. Her fringe was stuck to her forhead as the water turned her hair into an impeccably dark colour, she had never look more stunning. Without another thought, he bought one hand to the back of her head, dipping his lips and pressing them longingly against Mitchie's, he felt her stiffen in his touch, before her lips began to move over his, granting him entrance and mirroring his hungry motions.

Mitchie moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue move expertly within her mouth, she felt herself lean backwards under the pressure, Shane supporting her and leaning forward. Their bodies entwined as raw passion exploded within them. Mitchie began rummaging her hand lustily though his dark, wet hair, her other hand sliding up the sleeve of his T-shirt, clutching desperately to his firm, flexed, soaking bicep. Shane smiled into the kiss, as he bought one hand over her back, underneath her top, his strong hand gently caressing her moist, silky skin. His lips suddenly moved away from her own, gently pressing soft, tender kisses upon her jaw line and trailing them down her neck, Mitchie's clutched tightly onto his hair another silken moan escaping her lips.

"I-I love you" Mitchie said through her deep, pleasurable gasps for breath, her hands tightening around him as she felt her whole body weaken. Shane suddenly stopped, pulling them both into an upright position. Mitchie stared at him, terrified that she had just ruined the most amazing, passion filled moment of her life, petrified that she had just ruined their friendship, or whatever it was now.

"I love you too" He whispered, his face breaking into a delighted smile as he pulled Mitchie ever closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, relishing in her sweet smell.

Maybe rain wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/n: Oooh, some good old predictable cheese, my favourite kind of oneshot! If you have any oneshots that you have written or you like please let me know....oneshot crazy :)

Reviews would be amazingly appreciated, you know you want to........please and thankyou. x


End file.
